In recent years, a digital video camera has been popularized. Therefore, for example, in an event of a kindergarten to which a child attends, a manner of the event is often imaged by the father, the mother or the like of the child using a digital video camera. Where an image is picked up in such an event as just described by the father, mother or the like, although the image is frequently picked up with the child centered therein, also an image of a scene of the event or the like is often picked up suitably such that a manner of the event can be recognized.
A dynamic picture picked up in this manner can be reproduced, for example, using a dynamic picture reproduction apparatus by a display apparatus of the same in a home. For example, where a dynamic picture picked up with a child of the user positioned at the center is accessed, dynamic pictures in which the child of the user is included principally are reproduced. However, where the reproduction time is long, if dynamic pictures of the same object are continuously accessed, then the interest of the accessing person in the dynamic picture being reproduced sometimes decreases in accordance with lapse of the reproduction time. Therefore, it is a possible idea to display some other image or the like which is associated with the image being currently displayed in order to promote the interest of the accessing person.
For example, an image display method has been proposed wherein, together with a dynamic picture image, a video index (still picture) is displayed through scrolling display in accordance with the progress of the dynamic picture image (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-289517 (FIG. 7)).